mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Randleman vs. Pedro Rizzo
The fight was for the UFC heavyweight title with Kevin Randleman defending. The fight was Pedro Rizzo's first loss in his career. The Fight The first round began. Rizzo looked relaxed and Randleman looked focused. They circled explosively about. Rizzo pumped a jab missing. Four thirty-five. 'Strike with the right, Kev!' Four fifteen. The referee wanted work. Rizzo looked tentative. Rizzo missed a jab. The crowd booed. Four minutes. Randleman came in and dodged some punches and spun away after they hooked arms. Randleman slipped a jab and shot for a single and Rizzo stuffed it to the clinch. Three thirty-five. Randleman threw Rizzo physically into the fence and got a massive double into guard. Three fifteen. Randleman used the can opener and landed a hammerfist. Three minutes. Randleman landed a left hand. 'Watch his elbows, Kev!' Two thirty-five. Rizzo blocked an elbow. Two fifteen. Randleman landed a left hand. Two minutes left. Randleman landed a big right. One thirty-five. Randleman landed an elbow. One fifteen remaining now. Randleman landed a big right hammerfist. They were warned to watch their heads. One minute left. Randleman tried that can opener once more. He kept trying it. He kept on. Thirty-five. 'Throw an elbow!' 'Throw an elbow, right to the head!' Fifteen. Randleman landed a big hammerfist, nope it missed apparently. The first round ended. Randleman helped Rizzo up. That round was Randleman's, for sure man. The second round began. They circled. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Three thirty-five remaining. Rizzo trying to corner him. Rizzo landed a jab and they clinched and broke. Three fifteen remaining. Randleman stood dead still. The referee told them they had to fight. Three minutes. They clinched and broke. Two thirty-five. Randleman missed a straight left and a body shot. The crowd was restless. Two fifteen. Rizzo landed an inside leg kick. Two minutes. 'Come on, guys, let's get after it!' Rizzo landed a leg kick. One thirty-five. Rizzo landed a counter left hook. Rizzo was slowly gaining confidence. One fifteen as Randleman slipped a jab. 'Stick and move, Kev!' Rizzo landed another leg kick. One minute. Randleman landed a right hand slightly. Randleman landed a right hook. Thirty-five as Randleman slightly was grazed by a high kick that bounced off of his head. 'Keep them hands up!' Fifteen left. Rizzo cornering him. Randleman came in and landed a left hand and a solid right uppercut as the second round came to the end. I think that round was a draw. The third round began. Rizzo came out with a swollen left eye somehow. The referee wanted them to keep busy. Four thirty-five. Rizzo dodged a right hand. Rizzo landed a jab. Four fifteen as Rizzo missed an inside leg kick. 'You gotta win this fight, come on, let's go!' Four minutes. Rizzo landed an inside leg kick. They clinched. Rizzo's nose was cut there. A possible headbutt inside. Three thirty-five. Rizzo kept talking to Big John and got the reply to keep going. Three fifteen. Rizzo was really bleeding. They broke. Three minutes. Yep, it was definitely a headbutt. 'Finish him!' 'Finish him off, baby!' Two thirty-five. Rizzo landed a leg kick. Rizzo slipped the left. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Randleman landed a good quick left hook. Rizzo landed a body shot and a big leg kick. 'You gotta score some points, baby!' One thirty remained. Rizzo's nose was really bleeding and his eye was almost swollen shut. Rizzo landed a leg kick and dodged a right hand and landed a jab and missed another with one ten. 'Score late!' One minute. Randleman bounced around. Rizzo landed a jab. Thirty-five. Rizzo landed a jab. Randleman replied with one. Rizzo landed another high kick, it connected flush to the face. Fifteen. Randleman didn't seem fazed. Rizzo landed a leg kick and Randleman shot in with a big right hook and got a single to half-guard and landed a few right hands as the third round ended. I think it was close but that round was definitely Randleman's. The fourth round began. They circled. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen as Rizzo slipped a left. 'Close his eye, let's go!' Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Rizzo landed a jab. 'Kevin, you're an All-Americanw restler, take him down!' Three fifteen. Rizzo landed a jab. Three minutes as Rizzo landed a good right hand. Blatnik thought it was two rounds for Kevin and a draw, just like me. Randleman landed a jab and they clinched. Two thirty-five. Randleman broke with a right hook. Two fifteen. Two minutes. More boos coming. 'Kevin, you gotta win this round!' One thirty-five. Randleman bounced around. Rizzo landed a jab. One fifteen. Crowd really booing. One minute. They wanted to see some leather flying. Rizzo landed a jab. Randleman slipped another. Thirty-five. Fifteen as Randleman landed another right hand down the pipe. The fourth round ended. Blatnik agreed with me in scoring that fourth round as a draw heh. Two rounds to Randleman, and two draws. The fifth round began. Randleman was bouncing around springily. Randleman missed a left-right and Rizzo landed a jab. Four thirty-five remaining. 'I'm gonna give you both a foul, keep working!' Four fifteen left. Four minutes as Randleman landed a left hook. They clinched. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Randleman landed an uppercut inside and another. Three minutes. Randleman's leg was very welted. Two thirty-five. Yawn. Randleman landed a right hook inside. Two fifteen. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Randleman broke with a big knee to the diaphram. That pissed Rizzo off. Randleman kept his hands high. One fifteen. A disappointed Ruas looked at his watch. One minute. Thirty-five. Randleman landed a left jab. Fifteen. Rizzo missed a jab by a mile. Randleman landed one himself. The fifth round ended. That was Randleman's round, three rounds for him and two draws. I scored it 50-47 for Randleman. Wow. The crowd chanted 'Coleman'.